Who He Was Missing
by SP12122015
Summary: SPOILERS FOR Captain America Civil War. This is an extension of the first post credit scene. One Shot/may continue. He stood there reflecting on his mistakes, his supposed great life currently in shambles. He couldn't help but think of her and god how he missed her. He felt so alone without her at his side and now it seemed like he was doomed to be alone again. Or so he thought.
So I've seen Civil War and uhhh the feels. It was by far the best movie I have seen ever. The ending was really something else and I just got all of these Romanogers feels. And the first post credit scene was okay, but it left things to be desired to say the least. Anyway while I will try not to spoil the whole movie, this is your warning for **SPOLIERS.**

After the jailbreak he fled with everyone, they went their separate ways, into hiding. Clint has "retired" again. He was overlooking the massive forest of Wakanda from the palace. Only the sun and the trees that peaked through the cloudbank parted the mist and fog. Everything seemed so surreal. The fight had left them fractured and he had done irreparable damage to his team. He struggled with this sense of right and wrong but right now the only thing that stopped him from giving up was the mere fact that he was able to get them out of the RAFT.

Bucky was back on ice, his own choice of course, and there he was again alone, without family and loved ones and people he really knew and trusted. But then again, did he really ever know any of them on his team. The one single greatest mistake he had ever made was doubting Natasha. He had thought she was betraying him, leaving him again and he hated her for it. He had known she was fighting for what she believed in, but it didn't stop the burn when she said Tony was right. He waited too long to say anything, then she was gone for a year and then Bruce and then she was closed off and he was trying to salvage their relationship.

Looking back now he realized how much he had damaged her and her trust in him. But then the airport, she looked at him and he feared being shocked by one of the bites but then he saw the look in his eyes and he knew. He knew she believed in him. Then when he was leaving with Bucky, Stark in ruins, she was there with a stealth jet, she helped them to Wakanda. She helped with the prison break and they went their separate ways for now. He hadn't missed someone that bad in a long time. He heard movement behind him.

"Looking like a statue there, old man."

"Natasha?"

"Why do you seem incredulous?"

"I just…I've missed you Nat."

"Steve you just saw me two weeks ago."

"Not just that Nat. I've missed us, our camaraderie."

"Steve, we can be there again, it just takes time."

"When, why did we ever lose it?"

"I think you need to ask yourself that question."

"Me?"

"You're the one that stopped calling me Nat and Natasha. You are the one who walked away from me."

"Are you kidding me? I was trying to be your friend and then you left to get your affairs in order. I gave you your space and then every attempt at contact you rejected. Then we are finally together as a team you, you and Bruce. I knew I had lost my chance. When he was gone, you were so quite and tucked into yourself, I thought that you didn't want my help."

"Steve, stop I can't do this anymore. I can't keep fighting with you, with my conscious. I didn't want to come here to fight with you anymore." _I never wanted you to let me go—_ is what she wanted to say.

"Then stop fighting with me. Tell me what you really want, why you really came here, instead of disappearing again."

"I…I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted to tell you why I didn't fight for you."

"Wait, what do you mean fight for you?"

"I mean, it's just that…I…never mind."

"No, that's not the whole story, tell me the truth, not the doctored Natasha certified one. "

"I…I didn't fight for you Steve, because I thought about accountability, what if it had existed, then maybe the red room wouldn't have gotten away with what they did. I thought about the red dripping from my ledger and maybe this was a means to an end, a way to finally redeem myself, and control the monster within." He came closer and laid a hand on her face gently caressing her cheek, wiping the stray tear.

"You are no monster Natasha. You are a hero, a leader, someone even I look up to."

"Steve, stop lying."

"I'm not, I can't remember, especially not to you."

"I can't hide this anymore Steve."

"What can't you—"

She leaned up on her tiptoes and locked lips with him. It was gentle and sweet, and all she could remember were how soft his lips were. How his hands encircled her waist and pulled her closer. She remembers running her hands across his chest and up to tangle them in the scruff of his hair. When they parted she was dazed, and then when she saw his eyes dilated and overcome with lust, she knew.

"That, that's what I've been hiding."

"I never would have guessed, I thought that it was just me, all one-sided."

"Never Steve."

"How long?"

"Well, I've always been attracted to you, but uh love, well since D.C."

"D.C.? So when you let me go it was for my benefit, you were keeping your distance. Then with Bruce you just bowed out? Why?"

"I've only ever carried for your happiness, and if that was because of someone else and not me, I was ready to accept it even if it killed me."

"Ever the gentleman Steve."

"Always."

"I love you Steve, never let me go again."

"Never Natasha, I love you to." He walked her back to his rooms and they kissed well into the night memorizing they way each other felt and looked. He had kissed her lips enough times to know how they felt and looked. They drifted off to sleep, blissfully ignorant of the world crumbling down around them.


End file.
